1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as solid state drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to measuring performance of data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sellers of data storage systems, such as disk drives that comprise solid-state memory, commonly advertise that data storage systems possess certain performance characteristics. In turn, end users may expect or need certain performance characteristics and use data storage system advertisements to make buying decisions. For example, a prospective buyer of data storage systems may view an advertisement or specification sheet which indicates that particular data storage systems can perform 50,000 input/output commands per second (IOPS). The prospective buyer may need such data storage systems and choose to purchase the advertised systems.
To ensure that data storage systems perform as advertised, data storage systems are frequently tested using drive performance testing tools before the systems are sold to end users. Importantly, the performance tests should provide accurate measurements of performance characteristics of the data storage systems. Thus, there exists a need for tools to accurately measure performance of data storage systems.